C'est La Vie
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala and Daniel each write the other a letter to express their feelings.


C'est la vie

spacegypsy1

Vala and Daniel each write the other a letter to express their feelings.

~0i0~

Vala writes to Daniel:

Dear darling Daniel, here we all sit - all except you of course and I'm glad you are safe. About now into reading this first line you are about to jump through the parchment and strangle me because I am scribbling on the back of some extremely old and quite possibly extremely rare fancy paper that often lasts and often crumbles, I love you. I forgot to give you back this pen that you didn't actually loan me. Ignore the blood, darling just part of the job and bloody hands aren't really so bad, I've been digging. 'La vee" – you know that thing people keep telling me to say. Vala, say la vee. I don't get it but I think it must mean that when I say la vee it means 'oh well', which is much easier to say not like something else that isn't easy to say, like I love you. That would be hard to say, right? Because I'm so scared and scarred and really don't know what or how to tell you because I've lied, cheated, conned, innuendoed and procured so much you can never take anything I say for truth, but it is. Damn it, Daniel, it is.

Sorry for the long absence, we tried some more digging; out or deeper we really don't know, didn't work anyway. Cryton was such a lovely city and I was excited about coming back, although a bit disappointed you stayed behind, but now happy you did but not because of the Stupid Flu. Tau'ri flu have the strangest names. Bird Flu, Swine Flu, Stupid Flu. We have no idea how much of the lovely city was destroyed by the bomb. Mitchell, before he passed out, called it 'damn, that's one hell of a bomb'. Who knew these people would be bombed by the ones on the other continent? Mitchell isn't doing so good now, but not horribly bad, if we could get rescued I'm sure he will be alright. He was on the six and got most of the impact... and really, darling, I don't think Muscles is either, that is... doing well. He has a bit of shrapnel sticking out of his neck. I on the other hand am doing very much better than they are 'cause I was running licking and splitting down the shelter stairs. Anyway, I love you and Mitchell has been unconscious this time for almost an hour and Muscles was trying hard to stay awake… but he too is out, probably sleeping more than injury, it is day three without much sleep after all. I think maybe there's not much air, but La Vee.

I've never really been _in love_ before. Before now. It's getting very stuffy and dark so this might be written all slanty. I heard voices earlier, hours ago, but nothing new, I screamed, a lot, quite loudly. I screamed until I didn't have any voice left.

Well, anyway, about love. I have to tell you something. How do I write this...about love? I have it – the in love thingie. And even though I did have some love, at first, after a while, that is, for Tomin, who turned out to be a religious fanatic, who then turned out to be okay, I wasn't at anytime _in love_ with him. Besides darling, on those few occasions we actually exercised our procreation rights I was pretending it was you. There! I said it! Confessed!

I find that I am actually, _in love_ now. And I wasted a lot of time not telling you that it is you, you that I love. I can't sleep because I keep waking up with nightmares, however, I think I might pass out from lack of breathing. It's getting quite noisy up there and I fear the bombing is starting up again.

~0i0~

Daniel writes to Vala:

It's almost midnight. I tried writing to myself in my journal. I tried typing you a note on your computer. Failed miserably at what I wanted to say. I believe, strongly believe, that you will return. Every time, every one, even the very first time on the Prometheus, I somehow knew I'd see you again. That I wanted to see you again. And I pretended, hid, ignored my feelings. My feelings for you.

The _George Hammond_ is on its way, left the day before we got the communication from Cryton. Sam threatened to hover over the largest city of those who are bombing Cryton if you all are not rescued and returned. Still, I will write this to gather my thoughts so I can give it to you when you return, since we both know I might stumble around on words to express my feelings verbally. Odd as that may be.

Just hours after you left I found myself missing you. Then you missed the check in, and another and finally we got the call from Cryton. Three days ago. Then my missing you turned into wanting to see you, talk to you, hold you and tell you how I feel. I've covered it up so long it's difficult to write this now.

Why I never said it before is complicated. I just can't believe I might have missed my chance. But you will come home and I'll tell you. Or at the very least give you this note. I begged to go with Sam but it wasn't until a few hours ago that I was released from the infirmary. And only then when I threw 'a fit' as Carolyn called it!

I'm babbling in print. Stalling. Trying to keep it all in even as I crave to tell you that I really care for you. I worry about you out there even though I know Mitchell and Teal'c are with you. And that you are capable, more than capable of taking care of yourself. And I've changed. And you've changed. We seem to have come to a middle ground.

Vala, I find myself in love with you.

~0i0~

When the Klaxons blared Daniel jumped up, grabbed the letter and ran. He flew down the corridors, yelling "Coming through, coming through!" He took the stairs down towards the Gateroom two at a time.

Then he came to a sudden stop. Reynolds was the first through looking weary and dirty. He spotted Daniel. "Sam's beaming them directly to the infirmary..." Before the colonel could finish, Daniel dashed out.

He ran, full tilt, again shouting to get personnel out of his way. He rushed headlong into the infirmary.

Dr Lam turned from checking the bandage on Teal'c's neck. "Mitchell is being prepped for surgery, shrapnel in his back, he'll be fine. Teal'c's fine." She jabbed a finger towards the rear curtained bed. "And _she_ is waiting for you there."

"She's... she's..." Daniel couldn't get the words out.

Carolyn smiled. "She's fine. Go."

For a moment he couldn't move. Finally, he approached the curtain, lifted a hand to open it, but didn't. He took a deep breath, looked at the letter he'd written. Folded it and stuck it into his pocked and opened the curtain. Unexpectedly, seeing her sitting there, hands in her lap, legs swinging and looking utterly bored, he found himself prepared for this reunion.

He cleared his throat.

Looking up, her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, are you all well and back to healthy and strong?"

"Yes."

With arms outstretched Vala bounded from where she sat on the side of the bed. She was weeping, laughing as she slammed into him. Her hands clawed at his back trying to get him closer. "Daniel. Daniel, I'm so... I'm so... I'm so in love with you."

He reeled at the impact of her body. His arms took her in without a thought, pulled her as close as humanly possible, a hand came up to cup her neck as he kissed her temple and whispered the words he'd so recently found difficult. "I love you. My God, Vala. I love you."

~0i0~

Carolyn's hand was on Teal'c's arm as they both watched the scene through the open curtain. Sighing, she stared at the couple. "That's not something I expected to see in my lifetime. I mean those two, who would have thought?"

"Indeed." Teal'c, for once, sounded unconvincing.

When the doctor looked back at her patient he was still watching Vala and Daniel. "Except maybe for you, Teal'c seeing as how long your life span is, then topping that off with... Oh! You witnessed this before, didn't you?"

"I cannot say."

"Holy Hannah," Sam squeaked out as she stepped further into the room. "I knew it!"

~0i0~END


End file.
